Core C. Bio-informatics and Computing. The overall goal of the Bio-informatics and Computing Core is to provide computational infrastructure, microarray databasing and statistical analyses, and web applications (databasing and data dissemination) for the proposed CNMC Wellstone Center participants. As a proposed Research Resource Core, this Core is also able to provide such services to the network of Wellstone Centers. The Core has documented expertise in all aspects of the proposed functions, and will provide highly specialized expertise to facilitate information and data exchange both internally within the Center, and also externally with the muscular dystrophy Consortium participants, and the scientific and lay public. Specific Aim 1. Provide computer hardware and software support to Center investigators via a state-of-theart, dedicated computer network. Specific Aim 2. Provide bio-informatics support for microarray data generation, data interpretation and databasing. Specific Aim 3. Provide specialized support for all web applications, including support for the CINRG web databases, custom web portals for education of both the scientific public, and the lay public on the research in the Center.